


安东尼•J•克鲁利的还算准确预言书

by Vickyzwy



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *克鲁利有个还算准确，偶尔能够阴差阳错帮他点儿忙的预言笔记本*沙雕快乐小甜饼，甜不甜不一定，反正应该够傻





	安东尼•J•克鲁利的还算准确预言书

其实，作为上帝的造物，不只是人类有预言的能力，偶尔也会有天使或恶魔能从时间的长河中瞥见些有关未来的小小预兆。克鲁利就可以，他在这方面做的甚至比其他能预言的恶魔要好，至少比没有想象力的哈斯塔、利古尔之流强上不少。不过，他的预言方式和其他的预言家们不太一样——克鲁利总是独树一帜，无论在哪个方面。

其他的预言家大多会依从上帝的恩赐与指示，从时间之河里舀出一小勺水，或是拉开帷幔窥伺一下未来的模糊轮廓。但克鲁利不同。他有一个本子，每天自动浮现出一句预言。没人知道每天出现的那句话是谁说的，为什么会出现在那里。就连克鲁利本人也不太清楚，不过他猜有一次他喝醉了以后可能和这个笔记本进行了一次亲切友好的交谈。

预言还算准确，但预言的内容通常不是什么改变世界的关键。你当然不能指望一个本子能够大摇大摆地走进上帝的起居室，然后把他刚抽完的一手牌看个透彻。这个本子能做到的一般只是告诉它的主人，靠门第三盆盆栽长势不太对劲，或者是明天亚兹拉菲尔想吃蓝莓夹心蛋糕，这种说大不大、说小也不小的事儿。不过有了总比没有强。

自从本子在十八世纪的某一天准确预言了亚兹拉菲尔会被卷进法国的那场呼吁自由和民主的革命中以后，克鲁利就再也不敢不把它的预言当回事了。毕竟，那句名言怎么说的来着？防患于未然，你不能等到圣水浇到你头上了才想起躲对不对。

克鲁利每天出门之前都会在他的黑色樱桃木柜子上拿起笔记本瞟一眼今天的新预言，其实这个举动的作用大抵相当于东方人出门前看看黄历。也许随身携带预言本时不时看看新预言，琢磨一下上帝和笔记本合作降下的新启示会更好更准确地想出应对未发生事情的办法。但是，想想吧，一个随身携带着一本黄历的恶魔？从高定西装的里怀里掏出一个笔记本？这可一点也不酷。

克鲁利一直小心保守着他有一个预言笔记本这个秘密。他不想让亚兹拉菲尔知道那几次“碰巧路过”帮的小忙并不是因为他刚好在附近，也不想让天使知道他偶尔闹出的小乌龙是因为他以为天使会遭遇某些不幸。

再者，他也知道笔记本预言的准确性和针对性都有待考量。大名鼎鼎的安东尼·J·克劳利先生才不会为一个小小笔记本不明所以的预言而着急发慌呢！

实际上，他会的，他总是会。

“小心草莓？”克鲁利盯着白纸上张牙舞爪的四个字，把墨镜勾下一点，又皱着眉头重新推上去。“你认真的？”他嘶嘶地压低了声音，从牙缝里憋出一个问句。

笔记本没有回答，它只是一个笔记本，智力水平大概相当于一头被做成了风干腊肠的约克夏猪。你能奢求它做到什么程度呢？

“算了。”克鲁利把笔记本扔回柜子上，抓起挂在玄关衣架上的一件黑西装外套，尽可能轻地摔上门。草莓而已，那种软叽叽的小水果能掀起多大风浪。

*******  
克鲁利不应该在出门前喝那一杯咖啡的。

平常时候咖啡总是能让他更清醒，更能说会道。但那条神经兮兮的预言和一大杯美式咖啡的组合可不太妙，即使克鲁利本人没有发现这个问题。

那种叫咖啡因的植物黄质在恶魔的脑子和血管里使劲搅和，他握着方向盘时不自觉地比平常多用了八分的力气。已经不能算是“握着”了，他掐着方向盘的脖子，用能挤死哈斯塔的力气左扭右掰，任凭古董宾利的轮子在地面上刮出刺耳的摩擦声。宾利车小心翼翼地避开了一条狗，两个乱穿马路的小孩子，还有几只爱多管闲事的麻雀——在这种时候给一个恶魔提意见显然不是个好主意。

“草莓！草莓！”克鲁利想象中的笔记本幽灵在他的脑袋里大喊大叫。“快想想草莓是怎么回事！你这个笨恶魔！脑子进了圣水的大傻瓜！”

“哎！闭嘴！”克鲁利的脑子里忽地伸出两只手，抓住笔记本撕了个稀碎。

碎纸片变成了成堆的草莓，克鲁利的脑袋里下起了草莓雨。

“小心草莓？”克鲁利摇下车窗，想让流通的空气帮他理一理思路。听上去就像三流蛋糕师傅对他的学徒说的话：“小心草莓，摆花摆歪了的失败品可卖不出去。”

也许真的只是警告他要把草莓摆对位置呢，也不是没这个可能。他今天的安排是陪亚兹拉菲尔去新开的一家甜品店体验亲手做蛋糕的快乐。“体验自己动手的双倍甜蜜”，广告是这么说的。亚兹拉菲尔一反常态地对自己动手做蛋糕这个想法产生了浓厚的兴趣，而克鲁利也不在乎换一个地方陪天使吃甜食。

万一没那么简单呢？恶魔的脑子走马灯似地播放他对各种奇妙灾害栩栩如生的幻想。

草莓变成了高达三米的巨型怪物，黑籽孢子似的四处扩散，像他的小喷壶一样喷出曲线完美的圣水水雾。圣水啊，那我就死定了。克鲁利晃晃头，把这个可怕的设想甩出脑袋。

草莓里忽然蹦出个利古尔，“克鲁利我就知道你和天堂有染！”这不太好办。利古尔可是耍弄地狱业火的一把好手，他不知道怎么在地狱公爵面前护住天使的周全。

天上下起了草莓雨，那种软塌塌的水果受重力影响重重地砸向地面，把地面糊成一个巨大的草莓派，而克鲁利和亚兹拉菲尔两个人谁都没带伞，黏糊糊的草莓酱粘了一鞋。

天使吃草莓蛋糕的时候被呛到，然后迫不得已地中断约会，灵体化回到天堂写该死的报告。这个也不太妙，亚兹拉菲尔跟他讲过加百列和米迦勒有多不近人情。

太可怕了。被自己的想象吓到的克鲁利决定做一些预防措施。于是他停车，到附近的超市买了两套雨衣，两双雨靴，一把足够两个人打的商务型大伞，还暗自决定一定要劝天使别吃草莓蛋糕。

蛋糕店的玻璃门被擦得透亮，亚兹拉菲尔坐在靠窗的小圆桌旁边，要了两杯热可可——其中一杯因为不可言喻的原因变成了葡萄酒。

“天使！”克鲁利伸长胳膊，隔着两张桌子朝亚兹拉菲尔打招呼，迈着大步急切地想告诉天使自己担心的事情。

店里刚刚发生了一点小小的意外，一位手忙脚乱的客人把几粒水果掉到了地上，但心急如焚的恶魔并没有注意到。

“天使！别吃草莓蛋……”

“叽。”

“小心草莓，它可能会让你摔倒。”克鲁利家里的笔记本循规蹈矩地按上帝的指示浮现出这句话姗姗来迟的后半段。

克鲁利感觉自己看到了在伊甸园里他第一次跟亚兹拉菲尔搭话时天使的白色翅膀，他和天使因为圣水吵架时被扔进湖里的那张字条，还有伯克利广场兢兢业业唱歌的那只夜莺。

“我要死了？”克鲁利心烦意乱，“我不想去和别西卜申请新的身体了。无形体化以后不知道多久才能回来，再说，天使能不能再认出我来？会不会喜欢我的新样子？”在加速落体的过程中，克鲁利在脑中就“无形体化以后的处理方法”这一论题做了二十七页插图ppt，最后得出“我绝对不能无形体化”这一结论。

“噗。”

不疼？手脚都在，一个鼻子，两只眼睛，墨镜也没碎。软乎乎暖洋洋的感觉包围着克鲁利。

“你还好吗亲爱的？”亚兹拉菲尔小心翼翼地拍了拍怀里神情痛苦双眼紧闭的恶魔的背。

“我不好。脚好像崴了，我怀疑我的脚踝肿了，右边最下面那根肋骨可能也不太妙。尾椎骨疼，脖子也疼，浑身都疼。”恶魔的日常工作就是撒谎和诱惑，多这一次也无伤大雅。发现自己没事的恶魔心安理得地躺在天使怀里哼哼唧唧地抱怨那颗可恶的草莓。

“这怎么办。”亚兹拉菲尔显然认为恶魔受伤很大程度上与他有关，他焦急地思考着治疗的方法，却因为不敢请上帝治疗克鲁利而最终放弃。毕竟天堂和地狱力量的接触可能会引起爆炸。

“没关系。”克鲁利眯缝起眼睛，在墨镜的遮挡下偷偷看着天使的反应。“把我送回家里的床上躺一会儿就行。”和我一起躺一会儿就更好了，他没说出这后半句。

*****  
宾利车勤恳敬业地驾驶着自己，把后座的天使和躺在天使腿上的恶魔送回到自己主人的家里。

“克鲁利。”

“怎么了？”

“车上为什么会有雨衣和雨靴呢？”

“天气预报说今天有雨。”


End file.
